1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation image processing device, a method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a program which perform contrast correction on a radiation image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods for improving contrast of a radiation image acquired by exposing an object to radiation have been hitherto suggested. For example, JP2013-243513 suggests a method in which, as shown in FIG. 14, a radiation image of a chest is divided into five anatomical regions of regions A1 of a lung field, a mediastinal portion A2, an abdominal portion A3, and a portion A4 other than these portions, and a contrast correction amount is set for each divided region. Furthermore, JP2014-14655A suggests a method in which a radiation image of a breast is divided into five regions according to a fat rate or is divided into several comparatively great block regions, and a contrast correction amount according to the fat rate is set for each divided region.